To The Price of One Impala
by Demicat
Summary: To save the World they knew Sam, Dean and Cas travel to an alternite Dimention, and end up in Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic hope you like it

I don't own Supernatural or Naruto

I only own the nomad yep! Brunette chick's all mine!

* * *

In the end it was all Sam and Cas's fault, those idiots just couldn't let me go, and as we sat by a pond in this strange forest in these strange clothes, I knew that although our old troubles had ended, there were plenty of new one just waiting to jump out at us.

And more importantly they lost the impala! My Baby! And they sold it to some biker-chick, Cas called a Nomad

"Look Dude, we said we're sorry, what could we do, it's not likely they even have cars in this universe" Sam whined innocently,

"And anyway saving the world was a lot more important than some stupid car!" Cas yelled kicking a stone.

"Some stupid car, some stupid car, THE IMPALA WAS NOT JUST SOME STUPID CAR! IT WAS THE CAR! IT WAS MY CAR! I LOVED THAT DAMN THING MORE THAN MY OWN LIFE!" I ranted stabbing a boulder with the arm-length-long knife in my hand, and stopped, the three of us froze as the knife which should have bent or broken, cleanly sliced the large stone in two.

_Holy heaven and Hell! _I blinked jumping to my feet dropping the knife as it glowed blue for an instant.

"Huh! So that's what she meant by physically different and powerful" Cas mumbled scratching his wing where they joined his back.

That was strange to, since when were his wings physical?

**Two Days Earlier**

"**So you want to leave this world?" Asked the strange brunette girl who appeared in her twenties but whose violet eyes and deep maternal voice proved her far wiser than her apparent years.**

"**Yes, nomad that is only way to save it from apocalypse" Castiel said nodding to Sam who held his paralysed but conscious older brother in his arms.**

"**Ok, so I guess you'll owe..." **

"**We have payment" Sam said handing the keys to the Impala to her, it's not like they could take it with them anyway.**

"**Uh? Cool, cool this'll do, Get ready!" She smiled warmly to them as she slammed the violet-silver trident into ground, forming a glowing orb around them.**

As I washed my face in the pond I marvelled at how different we looked compared to before, for one Cas and Sam were younger, they both looked vaguely fifteen; Cas was shorter with long greenish hair in a plait wearing a patterned cloak over a white t-shirt and grey pants oh! And the big greenish wings sticking out his back, Sam looked basically the same except younger and for once I was actually taller than him (whoo-hoo! No more short jokes!). I on the other hand looked exactly the same yay!

* * *

I'll put more as I write won't be long THANKYOU! Gap Year!

Bye

-D. C.


	2. Chapter 2

In this story Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and assorted other Genin are sixteen, events of the anime are over and the pairings are Sasuke/Sakura and Hinata/Naruto.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, I was thinking of dying Jeraiya's hair while he's sleeping, you in?" Naruto asked as they flew from branch to branch through the treetops on patrol.

"Uh... sure I guess so, but not tomorrow I've got a date, I think?" Sasuke said mentally raking his brain to remember when Sakura's Birthday was, and what it was she'd been hinting too all week.

"Oh! Yeah Valentines Day's tomorrow" Naruto said confidently,

"What! Oh... crud! I forgot all about it!" Sasuke groaned sweat dropping,

"Ha! Your pain!" Naruto laughed,

That morning we packed what few belongings we had started walking through the forest in the hope of finding a road, after a few miles we stopped at a stream for a drink and shared a chocolate bar that Sam had been keeping.

"Hey look a road!" Cas yelled waving and pointing wildly to a bit of forest that looked exactly like the rest if you asked me.

Sam and I exchanged a bemused glance before running after the fleet-footed angel.

We skidded to a stop as we reached the road, to witness a group of thieves attack a wagon train from the muffled sound of the screams, the thieves were winning.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Cas yelled flaring his wings and and forming a glowing ball energy in his palms, Nodding to Sam and I, we ran to attack the thieves, I slashed the back of the one nearest me and ducked a fist directed toward my head and slashed the offending man's head clean off his shoulders with my knife.

"Hey! Naruto look" Sasuke whispered stoping on a branch to watch as a green-winged teen and two other guys, easily defended against a group of thieves attacking a wagon train.

"Dude look, am I seeing thinks or does that guy seriously have wings?" Naruto said rubbing his eyes,

"You think we should help them?" Naruto asked picking at his thumbnail,

"I suppose, but it looks like they've already won" Sasuke called jumping to the ground and walking toward the road, Naruto shrugged and followed.

"Thank you, sirs for your assistance" the old woman said clasping Cas's hands warmly,  
"Your welcome, we were glad to help" he said smiling, before asking were the nearest town was,

"Ah, Konoha is north a ways up this road, my family and I just passed through it not two days ago" the old woman replied before looking across the road the sound of a twig breaking,

"And I believe that'll be some Konoha ninjas now, they should help you" She said patting Castiel's shoulder before walking to catch up with the rapidly departing wagon train.

Castiel, Sam and I turned toward two young men with metal headbands, walking across the road toward us,

"Hi there! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sasuke, and you are?" the blonde one asked happily shaking my hand, thinking of the old woman and now this guy I was greatly impressed by their hospitality in this world.

"Hiya, I'm Dean" I said,

"And I'm his brother Sam" Sam replied

"Castiel" Cas said nodding,

"Right, you from around here?" he asked and the three of shook our heads no,

"We're not even from this world" Cas said lifting a wing in answer,

"Huh..." the man called Sasuke said an unreadable look in his eyes.

* * *

That's all for today from me, so review an tell me what you think,

-D.C.

_(The great writer goddess) _not...


	3. Chapter 3

And let's keep this short and sweet, I own nothing! (Except the nomad chick)

* * *

"Lady Tsunade you have a guest" a nameless assistant said through the intercom,

"Send them in" Tsunade quietly raked her brain as to who could be visiting her,

"Hello Lady Tsunade I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something?" the Nomad asked calmly,

"Huh, Oh it's you Jace, and here I was preparing for some weirdo" Tsunade laughed,

"So, how may I help you, you're obviously not here for gossip" Tsunade sighed into her seat,

"No I'm not I have a favour to ask, there are three people who I have brought to this dimension, they cannot return to their own, but they honest decent guys and very good fighters" Jace said,

"Two of your shinobi have already found them, and I hope you may employ them"

"Really? I'll see what what I can do"

* * *

"So where are you three from?" Sasuke asked me as the five of us ran through the forest, guided by the two shinobi,

"We are not of this dimension" Cas replied using his wings to boost him into long gliding bounds to keep up with us, having discovered he couldn't run as fast.

"What it like?" Naruto called from far ahead,

"Busier, more developed by people" Sam said trying to get a bug from his hair,

A while later as sun dipped behind a cloud,

"The village isn't far now below this hill" Naruto said before they left the forest suddenly, and there Konoha was spread out below them.

* * *

I would have more but it's late and I have work tomorrow, note to anyone never work at chicken farm part-time it's an extremely crap job!

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again, no I'm not dead yet, anyhow! Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, Naruto and Sasuke are back"

"Send them in" Tsunade sighed, _why in hell are those two back, they were meant to be on patrol!_

"Hey Lady, we brought you some guests" Naruto said slumping into a chair, Sasuke and the others trailing after.

"Ah, I've been expecting you three" Tsunade said standing to shake Cas's hand,

"So I'm Lady Tsunade, the Hokage of this village, and a friend of mine, who brought you here, said you might be interested in a job, but before we get to that may I know your names?" Tsunade asked,

"I am Castiel" Cas smiled bowing,

"Dean Winchester" Dean nodded,

"And Sam Winchester, Hi" Sam said with a wave,

"What was that about a job?" Dean asked sitting next to Naruto,

"Depending on your skills, I'll offer you positions as shinobi" Tsunade replied

"Oh, well Ok! But can we eat and sleep first please Miss Sundae' Sam said yawning,

"It's Tsunade And yes you may, Naruto, Sasuke show them to a hotel" turning back her paperwork.

* * *

"Why have you called us here, Lady Hokage?" Kakashi asked, Shikamaru, Asuma and Haruka nodded in agreement.

"It has come to my attention that we may have three potential new recruits, and I want you to organize with the Genin, a series of trials to test their capabilities" Tsunade said shuffling some papers on her desk in dismissal.

* * *

I know its short but that's all I've so far so ;P

As so there's a sketch of what my Castiel looks like here:

.com/art/Castiel-Fanfic-version-155664700


	5. Chapter 5 Autor Note Please Read!

A/N: umm... well how to say this I'm stumped for ideas for this story, so... I'm putting it up for adoption, it will still exist on fanfic, just that whoever wants to continue it I'll leave a redirection in the summary. Get it? So... message me if you want it! First come first serve!


End file.
